Una navidad sorpresiva
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Cuando Lucius le comunico a Harry que tendrían que asistir a una cena de navidad muggle, el joven de ojos verdes nunca creyó que todo ocurriría de esa manera. Este fanfic participa del Festival "de sangre puras y mestizos"


Disclamer: Harry Potter es de JK, si fuera habria ganado y se habria casado con Harry.

Advertencias: Fluff, Slash y Mpreg.

Este one-shot Participa en el festival "Navidad 2015: Sangre Pura y Mestizos" realizados por las paginas I Love BottomHarry y We Love Drarry.

Beteado por: 19'Mika-chan'91

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

.

-Lucius, querido, no entiendo porque debemos hacerlo –Harry se miraba al espejo con expresión extrañada y disconforme. Y no era para menos, cualquier hombre estaría enfadado por estar vestido como mujer.

Harry dio media vuelta con los brazos cruzados por encima de la prominente panza de ocho meses que resaltaba con el vestido morado, de Carolina Herrera, que llevaba. Un hechizo y el cabello de Harry había crecido hasta su cintura cayendo en ondas, las gafas habían desaparecido y sus rasgos se habían vuelto más femeninos.

La persona en el espejo era claramente una mujer embarazada y Harry no estaba feliz ante ese hecho, el era un muy masculino hombre muchas gracias, embarazado pero hombre.

-Ya te lo dije, se supone que debo llevar a mi pareja a ese estúpido baile muggle –dijo el rubio acomodándose su traje de Armani y admirando críticamente su reflejo, el espejo no pudo evitar otorgarle un alago al hombre mayor.

-¿y me repites porque no llevas a Cissy? Sabes que ella adora estas cosas, yo no –refunfuño el joven de ojos verdes sentándose trabajosamente al borde de la cama, esos zapatos ni siquiera tenían tacón y ya estaban matándole, un susurro y su varita fueron suficientes para evitar el problema.

-Estamos divorciados, no puedo llevar a mi ex – esposa, tengo que llevar a mi _embarazada esposa actual_ –recalco las palabras con cierta burla mientras se giraba a encararlo, Harry bufo por lo bajo ante la clara arrogancia del hombre y se contento con lanzarle un almohadón.

-Estúpidos muggles y su "no es natural ver un hombre embarazado" –mascullo Harry con un gruñido mientras volvía a levantarse y caminaba a paso lento en dirección a la puerta de la habitación matrimonial - ¡Draco! –Llamó a su ex – compañero e hijastro. Los primeros días había sido una autentica tortura para ambos, así que habían hecho una tregua para llamarse amigos. Obviamente cuando Harry se embarazo Draco había pasado a ser un hijo muy sobreprotector, como si Lucius ya no fuese suficiente. Harry tenía serias dudas de que el hombre fuera mitad perro.

El rubio más joven apareció casi de inmediato, vestido en un elegante traje azul oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos.

-¿necesitas algo mami? –inquirió inocentemente mientras pestañeaba con exagero, Harry bufo y le dio un manotazo.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy y ayúdame a bajar – le gruño extendiendo el brazo que Draco tomo con rapidez antes de emitir un comentario acido.

-No olvides que también eres una Malfoy mi querida madrastra malvada –se burlo el rubio con una risa. Lucius los observaba a la distancia con una sonrisa fantasmal en los labios.

-Alcánzanos cuando termines de acicalarte querido –dijo Harry casualmente y poniendo una voz melosamente aflautada y chillona.

Lucius hizo una mueca mientras su hijo se reía a sus costas. Los Malfoy no se acicalan.

Paso media hora antes que Lucius Abraxas Malfoy decidiera que estaba perfecto para mezclarse con esa panda de ineptos muggles insulsos.

Cuando llego abajo pudo ver a su actual marido quejándose mientras que su ex - esposa trataba de ponerle maquillaje, Draco permanecía en una esquina tratando a toda costa de no reírse. Quién diría que todo eso pudiera pasar en cosa de dos años, Harry se había robado su corazón y Lucius era un hombre posesivo, si lo quería lo tenía. La pelirroja Weasley nunca tuvo oportunidad.

Narcissa había cedido el divorcio de inmediato cuando noto la atracción de Lucius y lo alentó a conquistarlo, ella adoraba a Harry y al bebe que estaba por venir.

-Cissy deja a Harry, tenemos que irnos –hablo imperiosamente y la mujer le dio una discreta sonrisa antes de asentir, se agacho a susurrarle algo al moreno y luego se alejo dando risitas como una niña pequeña. Lucius lo dejo estar, ella era una Black después de todo.

Draco se despego de la esquina y fue junto a la pareja que estaba hablando sobre los últimos detalles.

-Basta Lucius, no soy idiota, lo entendí la primera vez –se indigno el joven, bueno, la joven morena lanzándole una mirada de muerte a su marido. Draco solo carraspeo un poco e hizo un gesto hacia la salida.

-La lisuna, limerina… ese cacharro muggle está esperando –dijo el adolescente de diecinueve años viéndose tan altivo como su padre.

-Limusina, Dray –corrigió Harry distraídamente mientras era guiado por Lucius hacia la salida. Se veía precioso como mujer y Lucius se había encargado de demostrárselo cuando lo había visto por primera vez.

Ambos rubios hicieron un gesto de desdén y Harry suspiro, esta sería una laaaarga noche.

Los tres subieron y comentaron algunas cosas en voz baja entre ellos hasta que el chofer anuncio la llegada.

Harry tenía que admitir que Lucius poseía realmente buen gusto y es que la cadena hotelera de los Malfoy era impresionante. Hoy era la inauguración del Royal Salvatore y todo aquel que se considerada famoso en el mundo muggle estaba allí.

Harry inspiro profundamente, se paro derecho y exhibió su sonrisa más dulce mientras se aferraba al brazo de Lucius, Draco lo cubría del otro lado con expresión estoica, entre tanto, Lucius se veía como si fuera el rey del mundo y ellos unas musarañas insignificantes. Típica expresión Malfoyesca.

-Señores Malfoy –reverencio un hombre alto y de contextura hermosa, Harry imagino que sería el gerente del Hotel – es un honor tenerlo en la inauguración –su mirada caramelo se fijo curiosamente en Harry y Lucius tomo la palabra.

-Gracias Louis, te presento a mi esposa Harriett Malfoy –Harry hizo un suave gesto con la cabeza en reconocimiento. Había pasado todo un mes recibiendo clases de Narcissa para acomodarse a este estúpido evento- A mi hijo ya lo conoces, Draco, saluda –el rubio menor obedeció mientras Harry seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Grande fue su alegría que casi no tendría que hablar, solo "sonreír y verse bonita" aunque le pareció ofensivo.

La familia Malfoy continúo avanzando mientras saludaban a los invitados con tranquilidad, hasta que una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes y cuerpo curvilíneo se paro delante de ellos y miro a Harry con desprecio.

-Lucius cariño –ronroneo la mujer acercándose para apoyar una mano con uñas filosas en el pecho del rubio. El patriarca Malfoy la miro con desprecio.

-Apreciaría que no me tocaras Señorita Debrah, mi esposa Harriet no estaría muy contenta de que ensuciara mi traje con ciertos…fluidos–expreso dándole una mirada de repulsión, alrededor de ellos se escucharon unas risitas disimuladas, la mujer se ruborizo antes de cambiar de objetivo y fijarse en Harry.

-así que tu eres la flamante esposa, Lucius no sabía que te gustaran tan…jóvenes –la miro con envidia y Harry sonrió decidiendo soltar un poco de veneno.

-Hay veces que se necesita un poco de frescura y novedad…cuando otras cosas están usadas y viejas –sonrió dulcemente mientras Debrah hacia una expresión ofendida ante la indirecta.

-Imagino que tienes la edad de Draco, ¿no es algo incomodo? –esta vez se giro hacia el rubio menor que observaba la confrontación entretenido.

-Harriet es alguien a quien respeto, es la _madrastra_ perfecta –ronroneo el rubio pasando por detrás de su padre y abrazando al embarazado que poso una de sus manos en el brazo derecho de Draco.

-oh Dragón, me haces sonrojar –aunque la voz de Harry sonaba tan dulce como la miel sus ojos enviaban dagas a Draco. Debrah parecía quedar sin palabras y boqueaba sin saber que decir.

-Fue entretenido saludarte, ahora continuaremos –aprovecho Lucius y retomo su lugar al lado de su esposo. Harry no pudo resistirse y luego de unos pasos volteo hacia la mujer que seguía congelada en su lugar.

-Querida, deberías cerrar la boca…hay moscas –y retomo su camino sabiéndose ganador de la contienda, Lucius le lanzo una mirada de aprobación mientras que Draco parecía bastante orgulloso. Cosa de Malfoys.

La fiesta continúo con normalidad, sin más encuentros fortuitos, las mujeres habían sido claramente advertidas de la lengua venenosa de la nueva Señora Malfoy. Ninguna deseaba estar en su lado malo, definitivamente.

A unos minutos de la media noche todos se encontraban en sus mesas y Lucius se levanto de la suya a hacer un brindis.

-Antes que nada, gracias a todos los presentes por vuestro apoyo, deseo que Royal Salvatore pueda cumplir con sus expectativas y les brindaremos el mejor servicio posible. Salud y Feliz Navidad –levanto su copa de champagne de la más fina calidad y los invitados corearon al mismo tiempo.

Lucius había estado furioso por el hecho de que no solo tendría que dar un tonto discurso, sino que también tenía que celebrar a esa tonta tradición muggle llamada Navidad.

Abraxas Malfoy estaría tan disgustado por eso.

Harry se quedo quieto sintiendo como su falda se humedecía y luego una punzada de dolor lo hizo sisear a la vez que interrumpía el discurso que Lucius había preparado, ambos hombres Malfoy se giraron en su dirección velozmente y en menos de un segundo el silencio era abrumador, todos queriendo saber que le pasaba a la embarazada Señora Malfoy.

La voz de Harry se alzo como un eco en la habitación.

-El bebe ya viene –consiguió articular mientras se aferraba al brazo de Lucius con desesperación sintiendo como su magia empezaba a preparar el canal de parto.

Ambos hombres se quedaron tan estáticos como el resto del lugar y solo el grito agónico de Harry los movilizo.

-LUCIUS HAZ ALGO –grito adolorido y de repente todo era un caos, estrellas de cine, cantantes, presentadores todos se movían emocionados y en pánico por el nacimiento del siguiente niño Malfoy.

Lucius en cambio, con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba tomo a su esposo en sus brazos y de un momento a otro desapareció ante los incrédulos ojos de los muggles.

Draco gimió mientras se daba una palmada en la cara y levantaba la varita para impedir que nadie salga y comenzar a llamar Aurores para borrar las memorias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diez horas con diez minutos, ese tiempo fue el que tardo Harry en expulsar al bebe de su cuerpo, gritando y maldiciendo a su rubio amante que a pesar de verse controlado estaba mas pálido de lo normal, mucho mas pálido.

-Felicidades Señores Malfoy, es una niña –anuncio el exhausto Sanador que sostenía en sus brazos a un bulto rosa y que lloriqueaba con suavidad, Harry extendió sus brazos de inmediato.

-Dámela –exigió con tono de orden y cuando la tuvo en sus brazos pudo ver una pequeña cabecita con una pelusa rubia, piel sonrojada y suave, diez deditos en las manos y diez deditos en los pies- es preciosa-susurro mirando a su esposo que detallaba a la niña con la mirada, la máscara escondiendo la sonrisa del hombre que Harry sabía que tenía- Cassiopea Lyra Malfoy Potter.

-Bienvenida a la familia-susurro el rubio, rozado una de sus manos contra el bracito de la bebe, la pequeña rubia se aferro al dedo de su padre y sin saberlo se aferro al corazón del hombre.

-Feliz Navidad, Lucius –rio un exhausto moreno, observando la estampa con felicidad. El rubio bufo por lo bajo y luego se bajo la máscara para proporcionar un suave beso en la frente de su esposo.

-Supongo que esta costumbre muggle no es tan mala después de todo –suspiro, los tres acomodados en silencio hasta que escucharon el chillido de Narcissa y Cassiopeia despertó comenzando a llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo sé, es raro… occ y todo lo que quieran, pero me divertí bastante haciéndolo. Me gusto experimentar con esta pareja y también utilizar un viejo cliché… eso de nacer en navidad siempre es algo divertido de ver

Los quiero

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
